


Easy like Sunday morning

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Begging, F/M, Kissing, M4F, Morning Sex, Msub, Ownership, Woman in Charge, handjob, petnames, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: It’s morning and you wake up after a fun night with your partner. You admit to her you wish she’d take control more often.
Kudos: 1





	Easy like Sunday morning

[snoring]

[startling awake]

[yawn]

Mmm… mornin’ gorgeous. 

How long have you been awake?

That’s good.

Usually, I wake up before you.

You must’ve worn me out more than I thought.

[chuckles]

No, not a complaint at all. I love it when you take control.

Feeling your pussy grind into my face… being used for your pleasure. Fuck. I can almost still taste you.

I uh… actually wish you would more often. Honestly just talking about last night has me twitching… 

You want to see?

Yes [ma’am/miss].

[bedding sounds]

[chuckles]

Is it really that surprising? You owned me last night... please do it again?

I’ll do anything you want.

Just… please [ma’am/miss] i need it.

I can stroke myself for you?

Yes [ma’am/miss].

[stroking]

Like this?

S-slower? Okay.

[stroking]

Fuck yes [ma’am/miss] I’m yours to use.

I want to be a good boy for you.

[stroking]

I’m yours to tease.

This feels so good fuck.

I need you [ma’am/miss]. Please… I need your touch.

[stroking]

[kissing]

S-stop? You want me to stop? Yes [ma’am/miss].

[stroking]

OH.

Please… faster.

Y-yes your hand feels good.

Fuck. Nobody touches me like you do.

[stroking]

what? sorry, I wasn't - thank you, thank you, [ma’am/miss]

[stroking]

I- I want to be a good boy.

[stroking]

Make me your good boy.

Fuck.

[stroking]

Yes, it belongs to you.

I-i need to give you your cum.

[stroking]

Please [ma’am/miss]... 

I need to be fucked.

[kissing]

Need to be used.

[stroking]  
Ride me use me. I don’t fucking care just, please. I’ll do whatever you want just fuck me.

[loudly] FUCK.

[moaning]

[Ma’am/Miss] You’re so warm and wet.

your pussy feels so fucking good around your cock. The way you squeeze and fit is perfect. Please… use your cock. Take what’s yours.

[kissing]

I’m yours [ma’am/miss]. 

[sex]

S-slow please go slow… i don’t wanna cum just yet.

[gasp]

No! Don’t stop, please!

[moaning]

Y-yes [ma’am/miss] you’re in charge.

Sorry, it won’t happen again.

[kissing]

Thank you.

[sex]

Shit- fuck this feels good.

[groans loudly] 

Please make me your good boy.

[moan] 

Such a good boy for you.

[sex]

[kissing]

Fuck. 

[sex]

I’m so close miss. I- I need to cum. Please [ma’am/miss] make me cum.

I- I’ll do anything just please take my cum.

Thank you [ma’am/miss]. Thank you-

[improv to a mutual orgasm]

[come down slowly]

Holy shit… 

No! You didn’t hurt me.

Mhm… I’m great. Fuck in fact. That was… 

Perfect.

[kissing]

[yawns]

Can we cuddle for a bit before we make breakfast?

[kiss]

[happy sigh]

Yes [ma’am/miss] I’d like that.

[fade out]


End file.
